


Important Angel Business [podfic]

by entanglednow, Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Destiel - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Romance, Sabriel - Freeform, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has no idea how Gabriel got his number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Angel Business [podfic]

  
**Title** : [Important Angel Business](151773)  
 **Author** : Entanglednow  
 **Reader** : Tenoko1  
 **Fandom** : Supernatural  
 **Pairing** : Sam/Gabriel; Dean/Castiel  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Length** : 25 mins  
 **File** : [mp3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/?dbqb8y1m58mpd80)l [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?tf23eubd2bc4vjt)  
 **Summary** : Sam has no idea how Gabriel got his number.


End file.
